owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire Mikaela (Episode)
Vampire Mikaela is the fourth episode of the first season and fourth episode overall in the Seraph of the End anime series. Short Summary Mikaela Hyakuya is alive. However, he is now a vampire subordinate to Krul Tepes, Queen of the vampires in Japan. Meanwhile, Yu, and Yoichi take part on their first training as part of the Moon Demon Company, but in the process meet a student with a tough attitude, Shihō Kimizuki. Long Summary Somewhere in a ruined city inhabited by free humans controlled neither by the vampires nor the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, a Horseman of John appears and attacks. One girl stumbles and falls. Mikaela Hyakuya, now a vampire, steps between them and kills the Horseman quickly. The humans cheer that they now have protection from the vampires like the humans in Osaka. As a vampire named Lacus comments on Mikaela's strength. Meanwhile, whilst the human girl offers blood to Mikaela as gratitude for saving her, Mikaela contemplates it and recalls how he became a vampire... Four years ago, after Yu escaped, vampires race to the bloodbath and are shocked to see that progenitor Ferid had been shot. When they move to kill the dying Mikaela, Krul Tepes arrives and stops them. She dips her fingers into the pool of blood surrounding Mika and then licks them. She demands an explanation from Ferid, who is actually still alive. Krul does not buy Ferid's excuse of getting shot (vampires especially nobles are quick enough to dodge bullets) and senses Ferid planned all this in order to let her Seraphs escape. She complains that one escaped and one lies dying. Ferid asks if he should tell the Progenitor Council about this, threatening Krul with blackmail. Meddling with Seraphs is a serious crime in the vampire world. Krul asks him to repeat himself and when he does, she suddenly attacks him, kicking him with such force to send him hurtling across the room, and then ripping off his arm and crushing his throat to the ground with her heel. He surrenders, promising to not say a thing, and Krul releases him after she seems convinced. Ferid leaves and Krul approaches Mika and asks if he wants eternal life. He rejects her offer, but she smiles and tells him he has no choice. Biting her lip deeply enough to make it bleed, Krul then straddles Mika and kisses him, turning Mika into a vampire against his will. She uses the kiss to muffle his screams. Meanwhile, after bumping into another student and getting into a fight, Yu begins his first training as part of the Moon Demon Squad along with Yoichi and accompanied by Shinoa. When Guren introduces them to his other students, Yu declares that he refuses to mingle with anyone, to which Guren promptly smacks him in the head. When Yu is sent to his new seat, he once again meets the student who he bumped into and got in a fight earlier, Shiho Kimizuki. The two begin fighting again. Guren asks Shinoa why the two are still behaving badly despite both being taught how to make friends. Guren tells Shinoa to do her job more seriously before knocking the two out. Later, Kimizuki talks to Guren asking to be given a Cursed weapon right away, and to quickly receive the benefits and medical operations needed for his sister after earning such a weapon and the status that comes with it. Guren tells Kimizuki he won't because Kimizuki is still not yet ready to control a demon, he shows his Cursed weapon to Kimizuki and warns that he'll kill Kimizuki once he gets himself possessed by a demon due to his unpreparedness. At the examination, Yu and Kimizuki are forced into teamwork against training puppets, it ended it failure because they refused to cooperate, but the training was stopped when the supervisor Sayuri tells Kimizuki his sister is in critical condition. Kimizuki asks to continue the exams, but Yu convinces Kimizuki to go to his sister. After much protests, Kimizuki finally decides to go see his sister (with Yu coming with him because they are still chained together) and though he failed the examination, Kimizuki thanks Yu for convincing him to spend time with his sister. Yu then tells Kimizuki that failing the exams or being part of the Moon Demon Squad didn't matter so long as he doesn't give up to find a way to save his sister, and the two finally get along. Meanwhile, there is host of an assembly of vampire nobles at Sanguinem, where Mikaela and Ferid witness Krul's declaration of war against the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Differences with the Manga Characters in Order of Appearance Gallery Anime images provide a visual overview of the events of Episode 4 with depictions of the characters, Seraph of the End world, scenarios, artistic style among other areas. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Cour 1 Episodes